paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis (My Fursona)
(No changing this page unless you're and admin or have permission from me) Alexis is my Fursona I'a going to put some of my personality and some extra stuff so he will be good for story's. Alexis is a confident, smart Golden Retriever, he is helpful, friendly and treat everyone with respect. He is tall, strong and fast, He loves farming and he can do everything the paw patrol pups can do, tough he is a new member and can do everything the pups can do but he is not mean to the other's, though he is a member he lives with Farmer Yumi. When ever Ryder know that he need more help like with water rescue or fire etc... he call Alexis and he help along side with the other pups. He help Rocky recycle, helps Zuma with water rescues, tough he doesn't have a helicopter to fly with, he help Skye by flying on her helicopter with her and help her like go on the harness, he help Chase with traffic, investigation, etc. help Rubble with construction, help Marshall with rescue, helps Tundra with mountain rescues and help Elmina with her rescues. He is the Paw Patrol service pup with mean he help the other pup with rescues and protect everyone in danger. Personality Alexis is a confident, strong, intelligent Golden Retriever. He love to help anyone. He lives with Farmer Yumi and help her around the farm. He is the new member of the paw patrol. He know Elmina since she started to box. He learn to box so he could spar with Elmina so she could get better. He then meet a Border Collie named Kora who is Elminas step sister. Now that he has new friend and has reunited with his old best friend and partner but had develop some feeling for Elmina as well. Bio He is Elmina's best friend since she started boxing, they met after the first day Elmina started boxing, since he wanted to help Elmina, he also started to learn boxing so he could spar with her so she could get stronger. One day Elmina had a to go to a fight a few towns away called Adventure Bay. Alexis could not go because he had to watch his owner. His owner was a very kind and helpful old man, but one day a group of criminal wanted to kipnap Alexis because they could sell him for a lot of money, so the group of people came at night to Alexis' house, Alexis saw them and try to protect him owner but his owner was.... killed. after he witnessed the death of his owner he ran away crying. he went and found Elmina's coach and the coach told him where Elmina was so the coach give Alexis a ride on Elmina's private jet since he is Elmina's best friend and partner. After he got to the town Elmina had her boxing match she wasen't there. He spent almost a month trying to find her when he found that she was the new member of the paw patrol in adventure bay, when he got to Adventure Bay he found her and they started talking, but then since Elmina knew that Alexis had an owner she asked where he was. He told her that he was killed by people try to take him away to sell him. Elmina got shock but then she introduce her to her new friend the paw patrol. One day all the pups were sick except for Skye, Elmina and Alexis, there was a mission and Ryder needed Zuma and Rocky for a rescue but they were sick so Alexis stood up and did the mission. Skye and Elmina said so they could care for the sick pups, He got tools and material from Rocky's trunk and drove on Zuma's hovercraft since he knew a lot of mechanics and machines, he learn fast and helped in the mission with Ryder. After that Ryder made him the service pup of the paw patrol, now he can help along side each pup and if there's no one he will be there to cover for them. Appearance Alexis is tall and strong, he is very nice and helpful. His uniform and pup pack are orange with yellow, he has an orange badge with the paw patrol symbol in the middle and around it tiny symbols of each of the other pups. He has a sort of pick up truck vehicle but can transform to a hovercraft likes Zuma and has a hose like Marshall's only smaller on the side of his truck. His pup pack has a claw on one side and all sorts of tools on the other just like Rocky's, since he lives with Farmer Yumi he uses his truck and tools to help around the farm. Trivia * He is very nice, helpful and loves to spar with Elmina and the other pups. * He has a crush on Elmina. * He will protect anyone from danger. Catchphrase: . Ready to lend a helping paw! . Ready to protect and serve! * He loves to farm and help out Farmer Yumi with anything. * He loves all hes friends, doesn't matter who he/she is. * When something bad happen to him or he did something wrong or made a mistake hes prefers to keeps hes feelings bottled up and lock away inside him, he doesn't like anyone else to know about it he just keeps it inside and trys to be positive and forget it but sometime he cant and he beats him self up inside but trys not to ever show it to his friends and family. * Sometime having hes feeling bottled up inside him, clouds hes actions and judgment and he does things he soon regrets. Story Stories by me * Elmina and her Old Friend * Pups and the Terrible Truth! * Paw patrol's Partner * Elmina's Defeat * Pups and the Confession * Alexis makes the first move! * Pups new Friend's Collabs hes in * Pups and the Hunter! Stories by others * Pups and Christmas Cookies Part 2Category:Fanon Song articles * Good Time! (Elmina and Alexis Version) * Shine Your Way! (Group Version) * Sad Song (Elmina and Alexis Version) * Mmm Yeah! (Alexis and Pedro's Version) * Counting Stars (Alexis Student's Band) 'Cause we're gonna sing... a song.png|An awesome drawing by John of all hes friends including My fursona Alexis. Best pup pals .png|Really cool drawing by John "Best Pup Pals" I love this drawing X3 what_do_you_think_by_luigiparty64-d9x1khm.png|what is that? awesome drawing by Jon! ^^ los_nuevos_miembros_by_luigiparty64-d9xc8s1.png|my fursona and Jon's greeting our new members XP morgan and fuzzy plumber_pups__game_arcade__by_luigiparty64-d9vy8of.jpg|plumber pups by Jon ^^ plumber_pups_by_luigiparty64-d9vatzq.png|gr8 art by Jon, gr8 work bro! Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Blackout 1012 OC's